


Paresthesia

by hellabaloo



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/pseuds/hellabaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sensation of tickling or prickling on the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paresthesia

**Author's Note:**

> For a [lovely single word prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7657027#t7657027) on [hobbit_kink](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com).

Bilbo hasn't the faintest idea why he starts doing it, but as soon as he starts he can't find it in him to stop. The little moments in between stopping for the day, setting up camp, preparing dinner, and bedding down seem so perfect for it. He'll be fiddling with it in the pocket of his waistcoat already—just a nervous habit he's picked up, making sure it's still there—and then in a decisive moment slip on the Ring and disappear.

Never so long that anyone notices he's gone, but long enough to watch his companions. The quiet moments when they think no one is paying them any mind; Gloin will run a tentative, trembling finger along the edge of a closed locket, or Nori will nick something straight from Dori's pockets only to pretend to have found it lying on the ground. There are touches traded between Fili and Kili, casual and yet so intimate that Bilbo finds himself blushing and turning away. It's the only time, really, that he feels like a voyeur.

But more often than not Bilbo finds himself edging closer to Bofur, wanting so desperately to _know_ more about him. He's been whittling something the past few nights, but Bilbo can't make heads or tails of it. Bofur holds up what was once a spare piece of kindling from Beorn's house, and is now covered in intricate, maze-like carvings. He seems to be judging it, turning it over in his fingers. Bofur smiles wryly before tossing the beautiful thing into the fire. Bilbo reaches out before he can stop himself, his hand hovering above Bofur's clasped ones.

He draws back suddenly when Bofur shivers and mumbles something about gooseflesh, and decides he's been too long in watching his friend.

[]


End file.
